A microcomputer-controlled system for controlling solution redox potentials by electric currents is described. This system, used with a spectrophotometer, studies the redox properties of substances that absorb light. The system performs repeated potentiometric titrations on a given sample or takes and stores a series of optical spectra at different voltages.